Be Carefull What You Wish For
by Gryffindork101
Summary: One night Hermione and Ron make a wish To start over. Little did they know that was exactly what would happen Be Careful what you wish for... Time-Travel, Romione.
1. The wish

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

** Summary-**

**One night Hermione and Ron make a wish**

**To start over. Little did they know that was exactly what would happen**

**Be Careful what you wish for...**

**Time-Travel, Romione**

Chapter 1

The Wish

Ron's tears hit the floor as he saw the lifeless body on front of brother Fred. The rest of his family were in a similar state,his mother was screaming Fred's name and no amount of comfort from his father could stop her.

One of Ron's best friends Hermione was standing about 30yrds away,also crying,her parents were in Australia with no memory of her, her other best friend Harry's parents were dead. The Weasley's were all she had left,Fred and his twin George had been good friends of the trio,She couldn't even begin to imagine how George was feeling.

Night fell, covering what remained of the school in darkness,back at the Burrow Ron and Hermione stood side by side,staring at the stars,thinking. Many innocent people had died in this war,Remus Lupin,his wife Tonks,Mad eye moody,Dumbledore,Snape, and many more. Ron and Hermione both sadly said they exact same thing at the exact same time. "I wish we could start again". Then they trudged up the stairs not knowing how they would sleep, not knowing that at the exact moment as shooting star flew by, not knowing that one wish would change their lives forever. Be careful what you wish for...

**A/N REVEIW**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 2

Ron's POV

Ron awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of his sister's voice

"Ron, wake up its breakfast time!"

Ron sat up straight in bed, and starred at Ginny, because for some unexplained reason she looked 9 years old.

"Ginny? What happened? Where's Hermione?" He asked now very confused.

"Who in the name of merlin is Hermione?" asked Ginny

"You know who Hermione is Ginny" said Ron

"No I don't" replied Ginny

"Hang on what date is it" asked Ron starting to panic

"August 31st 1991 why?" Replied Ginny

Ron's eyes widened, it couldn't be, he cautiously walked over to the mirror on the wall _just to make sure_ he told himself.

But when he saw his reflection he had to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself screaming, because there starring back at him was his 11 year old self.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione's mind was racing, as she tried to figure out what on earth was going on, and then she remembered about the wish. _Oh No! What have I done_ she thought. Her parents looked at her concerned

"Hermione, are you alright, you've hardly touched your breakfast" asked her mother

"I'm fine thanks" said Hermione nibbling on some toast, she wondered if Ron came back to, she wanted to find out but she also didn't want to sound like some crazy stalker if he hadn't. She decided she would have to wait until tomorrow. After breakfast Hermione went up to her room got out her notebook and wrote out

Things I know

1. That by making that wish I ended up 10 years in the past

2. That there may be no way of getting back

3. I still have the memories of my 18 year old self


	3. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

If you were hoping for a new chapter. I'm sorry but there is none.

I have posted a message on my profile but I thought I'd post this as well.

Look I'll just say it.

I'm taking a break.

I'm not sure for how long, but please keep in mind that it won't be forever.

I don't really want to say why.

Its complicated.

But it's not because of you guys, honestly you wonderful, amazing people are who help me get through the day.

So I want to say thank you.

For reading the short-crappy stuff I write and post here just to have something to do.

Let me stress that none of my stories are abandoned. There just on hold.

For now anyway.

I'll miss you guys.

But I'll be back soon.

Love,

Gryffindork101

PS: This message will be posted on all my stories.


End file.
